Another Detention
by PosionQuill
Summary: It's Batman's birthday, but he and Alfred have gone to the circus to celebrate, leaving the Titans alone. So, in respect to the Dark Knight, Robin gets the gang together and what do they do on their own? They party until they can party no longer! Mostly just crack, by the way.


Another Detention

**Yep. The Jellyfish has put me in detention again. I was supposed to watch Twisted by Starkid, but alas, I forgot. So, more weird shit where I can't look anything up or edit anything after posting this story. Yay...? So anyway, while the last one was with The Fabulous Avengers, this one shall be about Teen Titans. Despite the fact that I have not watched a single full episode of it before (not counting Teen Titans Go!). This should be fun...**

**Try not to lose your minds, mofo.**

**Lots of love,**

**The Panda**

**No, I don't own any of the songs or characters. Just the idea (sort of) and the fic itself. **

**Songs (in order of apperance):**

**Sound of The Underground - Girls Aloud**

**I Can Walk on Water, I Can Fly - Basshunter**

**Ravers in the UK - Dj Manian (I think...)**

**Tonight We Are Young - Fun**

**Now get down to reading the bloody thing!**

The sky had darkened to a velvet blue, setting the mood as the Titans arrived outside of the bar. The words "Awesome Llama" glowed in white at the top while a suspicious rainbow flickered behind it ominously. There were no llamas in sight, which was suspicious as well. The bass dropping inside could be heard through the offensively pink walls of the place, and a drunk man dressed as a duck ran out screaming "the daffodils! THE DAFFODILS!".

The group of teens stared, wide-eyed, as the man did a strange sort of dance with his triple-jointed arms, and jumped into the sewer, never to be seen again.

"Well," Robin said to the team, trying to remain unfazed, "let's go and see what the fuss is all about."

"Are you kidding?!" Beast Boy shouted in protest, flinging his arms out in a dramatic manner (not unlike Lucius Malfoy), "Duck-Guy just lost his brain and took a swim in the sewers! What if we do something cray-cray like that?!"

"Then we'll be careful. We're Titans, guys! A guy with spinning arms isn't going to scare us away from our mission. Now, TEEN TITANS GO!" And with that, he ran into the club, his adorable cape flapping rebeliously behind him.

"Oh? I thought we were going to celebrate the day of birth of the Bat Man...?" Starfire questioned as the group moved closer to the really-gay-looking bar.

"We are!" Cyborg reasurred her. "But you know what Robin's like. He's...different."

"Puberty." Raven mumbled under her breath.

"There's cake!" Robin called back, and Beast Boy couldn't have ran into the bar faster if he had transformed into a cheetah-mongoose (mongoose? What the fuck? They're not that fast, are they...?).

Once inside, the team immediately realised why Robin had picked the place to hold the party. The entire place was empty, and smelled strongly of leather and daisies. The walls were dark, with strobe lights zooming out here and there. A large man with a bushy beard (and possibly a dead Nazi squirell tangled up in it) stood behind the bar, filling up tiny glasses with tequila of many colours. They looked quite pretty, really. Next to the armada of glorious alcohol, was a black devil's food cake the size of a wardrobe. Beast boy was already at the bar, taking a huge slice, victory shining in his eyes.

Raven sighed at the sight of him pigging out on cake, and the others decided to join him.

"Uh, Robin, where is Batman?" Cyborg asked, looking around. Starfire also looked around, just noticing that he in fact wasn't there.

"Oh, he doesn't celebrate his birthday with me. I always make plans in respect, though." He smiled, slightly sadly.

"Oh no! Don't you get lonely?" Starfire cooed (that's a word, right?).

"Eh, it's fine. Alfred always takes him to the circus on his birthday, so he's happy. 'Sides, I got you guys to celebrate with, am I right?"

"Yeah! And there's more cake for us this way!" Beast Boy agreed, munching down (giggity) on the chocolatey goodness that is cake. If you disagree with that statement, you're dead to me.

So they all took a large slice (the cake was seriously big, as in The Cake Boss big).

"Wait a minute, have you drugged this, Robin?!" Cyborg suddenly asked, looking at the cake through slitted eyes.

"What? No! I just put lots of Bailey's in it!" (Bailey's is a creamy alcoholic...uh...it's like chocolate fudge milkshake with booze. A lot of booze. It was originally made in Ireland, I think).

"Oh, that's why it tasted...drunk..." Raven muttered.

"Wait, are we all allowed to consume intoxicating beverages at our age on this planet?" Starfire asked, her hair still looking pink (why would it _not_ look pink?).

"Would Batman give me lots of money and fake I.D's to use to get drunk with if we weren't?"

"Um, yes." Raven's eyes narrowed. "He did it before. For your Halloween party, except you didn't want to spend it on anything other than one of those English 2p machines."

And with that, they laughed merrily and ate and drank. Once they were all tipsy-topsy, Robin suddenly shouted, "Fuck this, let's go on a pub crawl."

"What's a pub crawl?" Beast Boy asked, rocking side to side slightly, the booze-filled cake begining to take its toll on the green possibly-just-a-bit-camp boy.

"It's a British term," Raven answered, crossing her arms, "It's basically when a group of friends go around from bar to bar, club to club or whatever, getting drunker and drunker as the night progresses. If I'm correct, everyone has to have at least one drink at each stop. Eventually everyone will be so shit-faced that they don't even know where they are. Or at least that's the intention." (Aren't we learning something tonight, boys and girls?).

"Ooh, that sounds like fun! I've never been 'shitfaced' before!" Starfire clapped her hands and grinned innocently, while Raven rolled her eyes.

"How would you know, Raven?" Robin pondered, placing his head in his hands.

"Do I look like this is my first time getting drunk?"

"...fair enough."

So, Robin paid the bartender, and they walked out into the night (Beast Boy carrying as much of the cake as he could).

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Robin?" Cyborg asked as they wondered around to find the nearest bar.

"Absolutely positive!"

"Do we have a choice by this point?"

"Absolutely not!"

"...okay."

Soon enough, they found a bar with glowing walls and swirly patterns. Strobelights cut through the air as drunk people swivered and twitched, pretending they knew what they were doing. Awesome music played loudly, seemingly emitting from the floor and ceiling.

_...it's the sound of the underground_

_the beat of the rum goes round and round_

_Into the overflow_

_Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio!_

_Out to the 'lectric night_

_Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet light_

_The beat goes round and round_

_It's the sound of the under - sound of the underground!_

"This looks like fun!" Robin shouted to the others. "You guys find some seats or something, I'll get the drinks!"

Before he managed to leave, though, Raven subtly grabbed his cape and said to him, "Don't get too hammered on the first couple of bars. And make sure to get something weak for Starfire; she obviously isn't used to drinking."

"Okey-dokey!" He grinned, and zoomed off to the bar, happy that Raven was looking out for the younger, more naive girl.

He held the tray, filled with multi-coloured drinks; several little shots of tequila and/or rum to get the party started, a WKD for Starfire, a strong cosmo for Beast Boy, a Jack Daniel's for Cyborg and himself and a large glass/goblet of red wine for Raven (he assumed she drank wine).

"Okay, get a shot. Any shot." Robin said, pointing to the small glasses. Everyone took a shot and ended up all having different colours. "A toast to Batman. Everyone..."

And in unison, they all lifted the tequila/rum in the air and shouted "Happy birthday Batmaaaaaaaan!" and downed their shots.

Beast Boy shivered at the taste, while Starfire began to cough away. Suddenly her eyes lit up at the sensation. "It's warm!" she giggled. They all sat back down and picked up their actual drinks.

"So!" He begun as the others began to drink, "Is there anything else anyone wanted to do?"

Beast Boy slammed his now-empty glass down on the table. "Dance." He grinned wickedly.

"That sounds fun!" Starfire giggled.

_Oh dear,_ Raven thought, _she's a light-weight_.

By the second round, Beast Boy grabbed Starfire's hand, who in turn yanked Robin up by the elbow, and they ran to the dancefloor. And then, a brilliant song blasted through the speakers.

_I will never be afraid again!_

_*WUB!*_

_I will keep on fighting 'till the end!_

_*WUB!*_

_I can walk on water, I can fly!_

_*WUB!*_

_I will keep on fighting 'till I die!_

_*WUB WUB WUB WUUUUB WUB!*_

"Oh, wow." Raven cringed slightly as she finished her drink, watching the three teens dance drunkenly on the dancefloor, surrounded by many other drunk people.

"Hm, it's kinda boring sitting here. What's say we join them?" Cyborg prompted, hopeful.

"You can, if you want, I'll stay here."

"Aw, come on! I'm not leaving you here, y'know!"

"I can look after myself..." Raven began, until she looked over to the others, who were smiling goofily and waving at her to come over and join them. Sighing, she got up and went over to them.

Well, she didn't regret it. It was kinda fun, even when everyone held hands and started spinning in a big circle like a group of kids at a bouncy-castle party. And she definetly noticed the way Robin occasionally glanced at Starfire. Not in a bad kind of way, he was a good kid, but it was so obvious that he had developed a bit of a crush on her. How he always blushed whenever she fell into him after losing her footing, giggling. Bless 'im.

At some random point, they parted ways on the dancefloor, which was weird. Maybe the booze was messing up their coordination. But Robin managed to stay with Beast Boy, who was too buzzed to transform into anything (even though he still scrunched his face up, trying to concentrate enough, but to no avail).

Cyborg, Raven noticed, had disappeared completely. And Starfire...oh crap, where _was_ Starfire...?

"No, I don't want to..."

"Oh, come on, girlie! We'll be nice!"

Raven looked over to her left, and saw Starfire in a corner of the bar, surrounded by about three well-built guys, who were grinning and almost forming a cage around her. Guys she could easily beat up, were she not so shy and tipsy. Those advantage-taking bastards.

"Please, withdraw!"

They laughed at her way of speaking, and didn't notice Raven approach them. She grabbed the shoulder of the guy who looked like the leader, and he turned around. He smirked and went to grab Raven, and before his friends could turn to look at her she did what she thought was deserved.

She head-butted that motherfucker.

The other two, wide-eyed, had no time to react before she grabbed them both by their necks and flung them to the floor with the first idiot. Several people turned around to see the comotion, but Raven wasn''t going to deal with it tonight. She grabbed Starfire's hand, and walked out of the bar.

Cyborg was standing outside, and saw the two girls walk out. "Huh? Oh hey - what happened?" he immediately picked up on the atmosphere surrounding Raven and Starfire.

"Hey! You two okay?!" They heard Robin shout out, as he staggered out of the bar, Beast Boy in tow with him.

"Just some idiots, they're gone now."

"Are you okay, Starfire?" Beast Boy slurred. Though pretty sloshed, he still apparently had enough common sense to see that the girl was rather shaken.

"N-no, it's fine. I'll be okay!" She smiled, trying to bring back the happy mood.

"But - " Robin began.

"Really, it's fine. Let's just stick together in the next one, okay?" They looked to eachother again, slightly in doubt, but she reassured them again, and eventually they were on the move for another club.

It was around 02:35 a.m. when they had gotten to their 5th or 7th club (they had lost count); a place called "Club Cupid" (I think, they were too pissed to remember).

Again, there were strobe lights, but these were supermegafoxxyawesomehot strobe lights, completely illuminating the room Swedish House Mafia style. By this point, no-one knew who had drunk what, or where they where even, and quite frankly they didn't give a flying fuck.

_Up, down, down-town, all around the world!_

_We gonna jump now, jump now, everybody go!_

_Because we need more_

_Hardcore_

_Ra -_

_Ra -_

_Ra -_

_Ra -_

_Ravers in the UK!_

"This is the most fun I've had in ages!" Beast Boy shouted, completely bladdered (and was definetly gonna have a massive hangover when he wakes up the next day), "Batman should have birthdays more often!"

They were doing a mixture of jumping, hugging, laughing and dancing, the mixture that can only be accomplished when a group of friends are completely wasted to the point of no return. Raven had taken her hood down ages ago, and her hair was a mess. Starfire couldn't seem to remember how to blink both eyes at the same time, and had also aquired a pair of plastic cat ears atop her head. Cyborg was just...well, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had somehow ended up wearing Robin's cape.

"C'mon, Beasty Boy!" Cyborg slurred, grinning goofily like an idiot, "finish your drink so we can finish the crawl!"

In the end, they all downed the drinks, and ran out of the club, forgetting to put the glasses back. They still to this day have no idea how they made it to there, but they finally got to what they believed to be the tenth and final club. Though to be honest, they had no clue where they were or what they were doing. Then, an awesome song came up, a song they all seemed to know, and they all sang along with it.

_Tonight...!_

_We are young...!_

_So I set the world on fire!_

_We can burn brighter!_

_Than the sun!_

They held any free hands above their heads, spilling their drinks on eachother, waving to and fro to the music. God, it was good to feel young, to feel alive. A group of friends, dancing and laughing, making memories. It wan't even his birthday, but to Robin it was the best birthday gift ever. They continued to move together, completely oblivious to time and others around them.

"Oh no," gasped Beast Boy, "I think I'm gonna throw up." He broke away from the group and ran out of the doors, his drink still in his hand.

After a minute or two, he hadn't returned. Robin stumbled out to see if he was okay. Beast Boy was sitting on the empty sidewalk, clutching his tummy.

"Hey," Robin crouched down next to his green friend, "you okay, bud?"

"I don't feel so good..."

"You wanna go home?"

"Hm?" he looked up at Robin, "what about the others?"

Robin smiled reassuringly at Beast Boy. "They won't mind. I thnk we've had enough for tonight anyway."

Beast Boy laughed. "I love you guys."

"Aw, I love you too."

They laughed together, and looked up to see their friends.

"So, you guys wanna go now?" Cyborg asked. Starfire was nearly asleep, leaning on Raven for support.

Robin checked his watch, and realised with a surprise that it was nearly 6 in the morning. He helped Beast Boy up, and they hailed a cab.

"Take us to the Batcave!" Robin joked, as the cab driver took them to their actual home.

They stumbled and staggered, but they made it in. They managed to dress into sort of appropriate clothing for sleep (obviously the guys giving the girls privacy to get changed in their own rooms), and they all made it into the living room. The sofa-bed was lazily pulled out, and they all slumped onto it. Turning the TV on, they all gazed at it drunkenly, just happy to be in eachother's precence. Then, they all dropped of into a restful sleep, with Cyborg on the egde, Raven slumped next to him, Starfire curled up next to her, and Beast Boy next to her, curling up to Robin, who was on the opposite. While they would all have hideous headaches in the morning, they were comfy for the time being.

_So if by the time _

_The bar closes and you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight_

**The End**


End file.
